Beware Of Duo\'s Snowballs
by Kat Barton
Summary: Very stupid, EXTREMLY short...VERY sappy in the first part, then it becomes sort of humorous...no real plot, I expect a lot of flames, self-insetion...**NEW CHAPTER TWO UP**
1. Duo terrorizes Trowa and Kat...

"Sora no hate made tonde ke sou sa suroogu kassouro ni shite koori no kaze ga odoru yo snowy snowy world ryuuseitachi mo yuki ni kawatte sekai wo kirei ni kazaru yo ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet..." Katrinka Barton, a twenty year old, red-haired, purple eyed girl wearing a long emerald green skirt with a ruby red sweater with a wonderful voice that preferred to be called Kat, sang out as she dusted the mantleplace where the Chirstmas stockings hung, it being December fifteenth. "IÕm flyinÕ IÕm flyinÕ like a lonely angel I miss you I miss you so I love you love you koishiteru wakusei mitai sa kimi no me ni mo nite te tooku kara nagameta chikyuu ha twinkle snow time planet." Another voice from behind Kat sang the next verse of the song. Kat reconised that voice. It was her husband, Trowa. Kat looked up and found a blue turtleneck and tight jeans-clad Trowa leaning against the doorway, gazing up at his beautiful wife in a look full of love. "Kat," He said softly, "what're you doing singing a sad song during Christmas time?" He asked and walked toward Kat. Kat smiled. "I love that song, remember?" She said as Trowa embraced her gently. "Hmmm..." He remarked thoughtfully and kissed her. Kat snuggeled into his chest. "I love you, Trowa." She said. "I love you, too..." He whispered. "I know." She whispered back. "Hey, guess what?" Trowa asked Kat. "What?" "I made reservations for us at the ski lodge we went to last year." "Oh! Realy?" "Realy. We leave in four days." Trowa smiled down to Kat. Kat grinned and kissed him. "I gotta pack!" She said. Trowa grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere. "The guys are already taking care of that." He said. Kat blinked. "Trowa, you didn't have to do this for me." She said. Trowa brought her more toward himself. "I wanted to..." He leant down to kiss her one more time when... *KER-SPLAT!* "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the two lovers as Duo pelted them with snowballs from the window, which Duo opened. "MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! THE SNOWBALLING SHINIGAMI STRIKES AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried and ran off to go pelt Heero, who was skating on the frozen pond in the back of their house.


	2. ...Now he terrorizes Heero...

BOD'SS-WHN?.html BEWARE OF DUO'S SNOWBALLS-   
WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?   
RANDOM NOTES AND STUFF YA MAY WANNA KNOW:Ok, personaly, I thought this fic would suck big time. But I got five reveiws, and not realy any flames! (^^Yeah! I'm so proud!!!^^) *ahem*Anyway, I know the fic was short, but here's the sequal! You know how in the end it says; "...Duo ran off to pelt Heero, who was skating on the pond in the back of the house, with snowballs" well, I thought that if this fic got enough reveiws (but not flames) I would make a sequal. A short seires, actualy. So, I made the end specificly like that! (Trowa:My widdle koi is so smart, isn't she?^_\ *hugs Kat* K:Trowa! Not now! *shoos him away*) Oh yes, this will continue right after the last line...well, here it is... Trowa:*walks back in*Katties! You forgot the disclaimer! Kat:Oh yes, thank you Twowy-chan. T:^_\ Don't mention it. K:*utters*Good, cause I won't...*in normal voice*Now for the disclaimers.   
I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! I AM JUST A INSANE TROWA FANGIRL WHO HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO IN HER SPARE TIME THAN MAKE INSANE FICS! I DO OWN KAT THOUGH! DO NOT STEAL HER!!!!!! OR ELSE I'LL WHACK YOU WITH ONE OF KAT'S UMBRELLAS AND/OR GET CORY-my flame-eating friend-TO EAT YOUR FLAME! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good? Good. Let's start up da ficcy!^^ 

Beware of Duo's Snowballs, continuing chapter two, Heero's scene. 

Heero was ice skating on the pond in the back of their house. Little did he know that Duo was sneaking up on him at this moment... "Hehehehe..." Duo giggled quietly. Heero was still skating and he hadn't noticed Duo yet. The key word being "yet". Duo snuck a little closer, but not close enough for Heero to see. "Hehehe..." Duo would've giggled like mad right about now, but he decided agaist it, he wanting to snowball Heero... Heero was still skating. Duo then made his move. "BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE SNOWBALLING SHINIGAMI STRIKES ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed and ran off from a very pissed(not to mention cold) Heero.   
  


Buwahahaha! How'd you like the second part?! I'll eventualy be a sort of series...I guess...example:This is the second part, Heero's part, the next part will be Noin and Milliardo's...ah, let's just call him Zechs. Shorter.^^ And, yes, they will all most likely be short.


End file.
